


A trail of Christmas Lights

by AutumnIsTheQueen



Series: Letters Over Time [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, I feel so bad, M/M, Merry Late Christmas, really late christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnIsTheQueen/pseuds/AutumnIsTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been forced to follow an odd trail of christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trail of Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A LATE HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know, this is so late. But this is my christmas present for the billdip fans who actually like reading the crap I write.

Dipper stared down at the Christmas lights illuminating the muddy ground bellow his feet. His eyes followed the trail, watching as it led into the forest next to the mystery shack. He leaned down and picked up the part of the light trail in front him, incoherently muttering something about it being dangerous to just leave it there. He bit his tongue, folding over the part in front of him with the part he was holding. Burning down the forest by letting the lights just sit there for the rest of the night was not his idea of a great Christmas present.

 

He followed the trail looking around to see if the person who had set it up left any other lights around the area. As he was looking around, his eyes caught on a bright yellow piece of paper hanging from a branch. He smiled when he saw what tree it was. The tree was his favorite tree to hang around when he was younger. He remembered sitting under the branches, reading books and writing down notes from the journal whenever he got the trace to sit down, which was a lot. Dipper walked over to it, picking up the note from the withering branch, turning it around to read the neat hand writing on the back.

 

_Hey Dipper. What do you think of the trail? Nice right? Anyways, keep following the trail, but keep this in mind! There’s a present around this area, hidden from plain sight, but you can see it. All you need to remember is the odd thing people seem to always ignore when it comes to hide and seek._

_~Bill_

Dipper gave the letter a confused look. What did Bill mean by, the thing people ignore when it comes to hind and seek. He sighed and then remembered what Bill meant. Dipper looked up from his spot, letting out a bubbly laugh when he saw what was hanging from the tree. What hanged from the tree was a horribly wrapped, glitter covered present; light reflecting off of the glitter. He put down the lights in his hands, jumping up to get the present taunting him with it’s height in the tree. I

 

t had taken him a few jumps, a few curses, and a surprisingly bid log to finally get to the point where he could grab the aggravating gift. He licked his lips, snuggling his face into his scarf to keep the cold from piercing his nose any further then it actually was. His gloved hands started to pick at the wrapping, Dipper every so often letting out an unpleased growl when he almost lost his grip on the object. It had taken the Pines man another 10 to 15 minutes to open the gift, trying to claw it out with gloved hands. He looked at the gift with an owl like gaze, wishing Bill was with him so he could hug him.

 

 The gift was something he had mentioned he wanted before, but dismissed it after learning the price after seeing the price from the window. It was a small goat leather journal he had seen in France when he and Bill went there with his some of his friends when they had first started dating. Dipper remembered it being an absurd price around the 300-dollar range.

 

“How did Bill remember this?” Dipper questioned himself, rubbing his hand along the cover of the book. He looked up and started back on his journey with the light trail, letting the lights he was holding fall as he walked.

 

His trip along the light trail stayed the same way, stopping when he saw a note and figuring out the riddle only to find a gift that either was incredibly expensive, or incredibly hard to find. Every gift he found made tears gather at the corners of his eyes, reminding him of good times he had with Bill.

 

It was funny how much he remembered because of gifts, but it was nice. He sighed as he saw the last gift he got. In total, Dipper got five gifts, the first being the goat leathered journal, then a huge thick book about the supernatural he found in England, a beautiful pen he had seen in Germany, a ritual mask he noticed in a small village in Rwanda, and a quilt made with a rare fur that he saw in Ireland.

 

All of the gifts he had gotten was something he found in a different Country that caught his eye and made him gleam with joy. He wondered how Bill not only remembered all of the items, but also got the money to pay for it. Dipper sighed as he heaved his gifts along with him, trying to keep the quilt from dragging along the snowy, wet ground. A groan fell from his lips as the mask hooked on top of his head fell. He bent down and grabbed it, almost dropping all the other items in the process.

 

 He looked around hoping to find something he could use to carry all the gifts in, then smiled when he noticed a blue cart hiding behind a tree. He walked over to it, placing all the gifts inside and started walking again.

 

By the time Dipper finally got the the bunch of the trail, he was tired and wanted a warm bath. Why did Bill make the trail so long? He sighed and hung himself on the cart. “Bill why?” He cried, a feeling of crawling into the cart and staying there passing through him. He waited a few minutes before making his way through the trail again, angrily saying things about Bill in a shallow whisper.

 

Dipper felt his eyes brighten when he saw the tree covered in lights. He jogged over to it, leaving the cart full of gifts where he was standing. He started to circle the tree and stopped when his eyes caught sight of a note tucked tightly behind two branches. His cold hands picked it from them, making sure the sharp pine needles didn’t poke a hole into the paper. Dipper opened it eyes widening as he read the letter.

 

_Dipper. I don’t know what to say. We’ve been together for so long… We traveled the world and even went to hell and back. [literally] And all those experiences led up to me loving you even more then I thought I would have ever loved you before. I know this is really sappy, but…. Can you turn around. Maybe then you’ll get what I’m trying to say._

_~Bill_

 

Dipper Did exactly what the note said and turned around. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Bill standing there holding a big poster board that read “WILL YOU MARRY ME?” In big golden words that sparkled in the light. Dipper covered his hands over his mouth.

 “Oh my god, Bill.”

A sob erupted from Dipper as he ran to Bill and embraced him sobbing out “Yes, yes, yes.” Over and over. Bill laughed and hugged him back, nuzzling his face in Dipper’s hair.

“I love you so much…” Dipper finally let out before lifting up his face and brought Bill into a light kiss full of happy emotions.

 

 Bill kissed back with as much passion as Dipper, sighing when they let each other slowly move apart. Bill held Dipper for a few minutes and grinned at him with joy. “So, you’re my fiancée now?” Bill asked kissing the top of Dipper’s head. “Yeah, I guess so.” Dipper bit his lip while smiling.

 

“So, do you want to go back home and tell the big news?” Bill asked letting go of Dipper.

 

 “Yeah, let’s go.”

“So, where did you get all the lights?”

“Let’s just say that I might have murdered Santa while getting them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Love Letters From Anonymous and if you haven't read that then go check it out! Dipper is around 29 and Bill is 34 so this is like, really post Love Letters from Anonymous.


End file.
